lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Nimrodel
'''Nimrodel' was an Nandorin Elf Maiden of Lórien in the Third Age. Biography Nimrodel had lived in Lothlórien before the Sindar and Ñoldor were seen in the forest. She was unhappy with these newcomers, as she thought they would bring the turmoils of Middle-earth to the golden forest. She lived separately near the river that would later bear her name, and spoke only her native tongue. The only good thing she saw in Lórien was the Sinda Amroth, the King of the Wood. She loved him, and he loved her, but refused to marry him.Unfinished Tales, Part Two: The Second Age, IV: "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn, and of Amroth King of Lórien" After the Balrog awoke in nearby Khazad-dûm in TA 1980, Nimrodel grew even uneasier in Lórien. She fled, and made her way to the edge of Fangorn Forest, but could not enter it. Amroth found her, and promised her peace. Together they would travel to Edhellond, the port city in Belfalas, and thence set sail to the Undying Lands. They were accompanied by a small staff of Silvan Elves, including Mithrellas. All went well until they reached the White Mountains in TA 1981. The group became separated and Amroth reached Edhellond well before the others. He decided to wait for his love aboard their ship. When a storm broke loose and swept the ship out of port, Amroth leaped overboard, hoping to swim back to shore. But he was quickly taken by Belegaer's strong currents and drowned. Nimrodel, in the meantime, had settled for a while at the river Gilrain, which reminded her of home. She sat by the starlit stream and slept for a long while. After waking she journeyed further, but found no ship in Edhellond, and Amroth was long dead at the bottom of the sea. After she found no ship in Edhellond and found out that her lover Amroth drowned in the sea. What she did after leaving the haven was unknown. She might have died later due to a broken heart. In song Years later, the Song of Nimrodel were sung in by the Elves in Rivendell and Silvan Elves in Northern Mirkwood. According to Legolas, the song was long and sad. Etymology Nimrodel means "Lady of the White Grotto"Unfinished Tales, Index from the Sindarin element nim ("white").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" The name was of Lemberin language (later Avarin or Telerian), along with other Sindarin names such as Amroth, Legolas, and Thranduil.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XII: The Peoples of Middle-earth, II: "The Appendix on Languages", Languages at the end of the Third Age Other forms of the legendarium Nimrodel was initially given various names, such as Inglorel, Linglorel, or Nimlothel among others. Her lover was first named Ammalas (later Amroth).The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 7: The Treason of Isengard, XII: "Lothlórien" Translations References de:Nimrodel (Elbin) es:Nimrodel (Elfa) it:Nimrodel (Elfa) pl:Nimrodel ru:Нимродэль Category:Sindarin words Category:Nandor Category:Galadhrim Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in Unfinished Tales Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth